The Art Of Making One Happy
by ZeAwesomeHetalian
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy works in a bakery in Canada. His life is the same everyday, the same routine. Until he meets a handsome Canadian store clerk named Matthew, who has some struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Francis was a young man, he worked in a cozy little café in Canada; wearing his heart on his sleeves, and he genuinely thought that everyone is beautiful: no matter the gender. He had very defined opinions and everything was clear in his mind, except for one thing. Why did everyone misinterpret his passion? Everyone always assumed that he was a creepy pervert. Why couldn't they understand that he simply believed that everyone should be treated equally, should be loved no matter what? He wouldn't force anything upon anyone, purposely hurt anyone in anyway or approach an individual in such a way that they would have a reason to call him such. so why, why did they call him such vulgar things? This was the only thing that clouded his mind, the only thing that saddened him. Everyone he fell in love with him eventually pushed him away, being disgusted by his burning passion or annoyed by his constant romantic personality. He just wanted to make someone happy.

Francis drove his sleek, blue, 1976 Renault Alpine down the street, heading toward the grocery store before he headed to work. He walked inside, passing many people as he headed down the aisles to find the item he wanted. "Ah!" He grinned as he had found exactly what he wanted: Maple Syrup. Ever since he had moved to Canada from his lovely home in France, he had absolutely adored Maple syrup. Canadians have and make, the best. He swaggered to the check out counters, Maple syrup in hand. The clerk wore long, baggy, khaki pants and a red shirt with the stores logo embroidered on the right side on the front, the left side had a name tag that read 'Matthew'. He wore his shoulder length hair in a loose ponytail, and he had a few piercings. But the thing that caught Francis' attention the most, was his face; his eyes, his expression.. He didn't seem very happy. Francis Frowned at this. "M-may i help you?" The clerk spoke quietly- almost surprisingly quietly. His voice was very soft, sweet even. "Ah, oui." Francis smiled and sat the maple syrup on the counter along with some other things he had picked up on the way. "O-ok." The clerk rang up the things on the counter, he was rather slow. Francis assumed he was a new employee. "That'll b-be $8.50, sir." Francis quickly flipped out his wallet and pulled out the exact change and handed it to the Clerk, Who then handed Francis a receipt, and at that moment, their eyes met. Francis struggled to keep himself from letting out a gasp that threatened to escape his mouth, the clerks eyes were the prettiest shade of violet, and they sparkled like stars. "Merci." Francis smiled once again, waved slightly as he walked past the check out counter and out the door. Leaving the Canadian clerk- Matthew, breathless; _speechless_. Not knowing what to make of the previous increasing pounding in his chest.

Francis continued his day as he always did, working from nine to five at little café called "lady kookie biscuiterie" and drove home, but today was a little different. He drove past the grocery store on the way home. Memories of the stop at the grocery store and the wonderful sad clerk. Francis smiled, even just driving past this place was exhilarating.

He was used to this feeling, to a certain degree. He always felt something whenever he met someone new.. But this time was different. The feeling is Stronger.

.

It was yet again, a normal day for Francis. Though he didn't really mind, he did what he loved. Baking. So, he got up and drove to work. Breakfast had totally slipped his mind until now. So he stopped at McDonald's. he pulled through the drive thru, ordered a Egg McMuffin and a fruit parfait. He pulled up to get his food, which was handed to him by a strong looking young man with brownish blonde hair. The man handing him his food looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Did you by any chance meet a clerk named Matthew at Maple Marketplace?" Francis was a bit taken aback by this. Yes, he had.. "Oui, I did.. How did you know?" the man laughed. "Well I'll be darned! Matt hasn't shut up about you! He described you, and said that you were really handsome. I'm his brother, By the way. M'names Alfred." Francis blushed. Matthew had said he was handsome? And he wouldn't stop talking about him? "N-nice to meet you, Alfred. My name is Francis. Do you b-by any chance know why Matthew wouldn't stop t-talking about moi?" Before Alfred could answer, the car behind Francis' honked. Francis didn't realize how long he'd just been sitting in the drive thru talking to Alfred. "I-i better go. It was nice meeting you." Francis paid him for the food and started driving away, hearing Alfred yell something, "It was nice meeting you too!"

Francis' mind was set off like dominos, how much time did he have until he had to be at work? 30 minutes. Did he need anything at the store? No. But he could figure that out. He started driving to the store, also known as the maple marketplace. He hopped out of his car, praying that Matthew was working today. He rushed inside and grabbed some pancake mix, as an excuse to stop by. He then walked Briskly down the check out counters, his eyes scanning the clerks, hoping he'd see Matthew. Then, finally. Check out line 10. That was Francis' lucky number. He got in line and shifted his weight nervously.

Then Matthew saw him. Matthews eyes widened, he tried to keep his jaw from dropping. It was him. It was the dazzling man that had came by yesterday. His heartbeat sped up, but he tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore the pounding in his chest, just focus on the customers. It was no use.

Francis was now the only one left in line. He smiled softly at the Canadian clerk, who blushed. Yep. This man liked him. Francis couldn't see a better opening. "hm? why are you blushing?" Francis asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer. Matthew blushed bright red. "U-um.. I-I'm not blushing.. I-its just a little warm in here, eh?" Matthew lied and looked away, his blush not fading. Francis smiled a bit. "oh, I assumed wrong then, mon Cher.." He could see a small shudder shoot through Matthews spine. "I guess I will go now.." He faked a sigh, grabbed his bag of groceries, and turned toward the door. He walked away slowly then glanced at Matthew who had his head in his hands, his elbows rested on the counter. He could barely hear him whisper, "I'm an idiot!". Francis turned around. "what are you upset about, Darling." He could see another shudder shoot through Matthew. Matthew stood up straight again. "N-nothing!" Francis Snickered. "You are a terrible liar, Mon Amour." He smiled sweetly, once again. Matthew blushed, of course.

Did Francis just call him 'My Love'? Matthew shivered, his face and neck were heating up even more. This was really happening. How did Francis know? Was he too obvious? Of course he was.. What could he use as a cover up? Oh, yeah. I know. "Is there anything else i can do for you, sir?" Matthew said rather professionally.

"Stop lying to me."


	2. The Unexpected Turn

It had been a month since Francis had went to McDonald's, heard about Matthews attraction, drove to the store where Matthew worked, and had in a way, confessed his love to the shy canadian clerk Matthew.

It had been a month since Matthew had developed a little crush on a good looking French Baker, talked about him endlessly, flirted with him, and was in a way, forced to confess his love to Francis.

Matthew walked down the sidewalk next to Francis awkwardly. Francis would come to the store where Matthew worked everyday, each time coming up with a new excuse for why he was there, before Matthew built up the courage to give his number to Francis. And He didn't regret it one bit.

"So.. Um.. Francis.."

"Yes?"

"Why did you move to Canada?"

Francis paused for a moment, "I wanted to get away, to travel.. To.. Meet more people." He glanced at Matthew. "...why are you so interested In me?" Matthew blushed a little while saying this. "Well.." Francis was at a loss of words. Why was he so interested? What was it about Matthew that he was so drawn to? Was drawn to stronger to than he'd ever been drawn to anything ever before? "I don't really know how to explain it... you're just.." Matthew looked at him. "Amazing.. Different from all the rest." Francis smiled warmly.

Matthew blushed. No one had ever called him Amazing; or 'different from the rest'. He was always looked over. Ignored. Everyone thought Alfred was better. He was better looking, he was funny, he was 'perfect'. Matthew knew that no one was perfect though.. No one. "Y-you're amazing too.." Matthew looked down, blushing heavily. Francis just chuckled. He intertwined his fingers with Matthew's, making him flinch slightly. "This is your first real date, isn't it?" Francis questioned. "Y-yeah.. H-how'd you know...?" "I could tell by the way you flinched when i held your hand.." He let go of Matthew's hand, only for Matthew to grab onto Francis' hand again. "I-I didn't say let go.. I-i was just kind of surprised, thats all.." He blushed.

Francis leaned a little closer to Matthew, wondering what he'd do. Did Francis want to kiss him...? Well they had known each other for a month... So it wasn't to early, right? And Matthew really, really liked Francis... So..

Matthew leaned closer too, but right before their lips met, Matthew glanced to the side, where he saw a couple of teenagers passing by giving them a disgusted look. "S-sorry.." He took a step away from Francis. "I-it's only o-our first d-date.." This obviously wasn't the reason he stepped away, it was the teenagers that walked by; it reminded him how rejected gay people really were, how mean everyone was...

"I'm sorry.. I need to slow down.. I just-" "i-its ok.." Matthew flashed him a reassuring smile, and in that moment his phone rang. "Hm? Oh..." He picked up his phone, "Hello? ...what?! Why?! ...you're kidding me... Oh my maple... I'll be right there!" He hung up. He held back tears and ran his hands through his hair, his brother's sobbing boyfriend had just said that Alfred was in the hospital, he had a heart attack. And things weren't really going smoothly.. "I-i have to go.. M-my brothers in he hospital.." Francis' eyes widened, "what happened!?" But Matthew didn't hear him, he was already running towards the hospital, which luckily wasn't very far away.

Once he arrived he speed-walked inside and was able to find Alfred's room rather quickly. Arthur, Alfred's long time boyfriend (Alfred is Bisexual), was sitting next to Alfred, crying violently. Alfred was sleeping soundly. "A-Arthur?" Matthew sat pulled a chair over next to him and sat down. Arthur wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. "H-hello, Matthew. The.. The doctors.." "Yes? W-what did they say..?" Matthew got more worried by the nanosecond, his heart racing. "They don't think He'll ever be completely well again... I-if he survives.." He said the last part quietly, cradling his head in his hands and continuing his sobbing. "a-and Alfred has n-no idea..."

Alfred opened his eyes slightly and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Arthur..?" He smiled slightly. Arthur wiped his eyes once again and held Alfred's hand, unable to bring himself to look at Alfred. "Alfred..." "Arthur.. I-its ok..." He glanced over to his twin brother, "hey Mattie!"

He turned around quickly, his brothers voice was weak and quiet... Unlike his usual loud, happy self. "Hey Alfie." Alfred furrowed his brow, "why are you guys acting like this? I'm gonna be fine.." Arthur broke down again, resting his head on his lover's shoulder "oh Alfred.."

A few uneventful minutes past before Alfred winced, clenching his chest where his heart was. Matthew went to go get to doctor; this surely wasn't a good thing. The doctor looked him over and checked a few things. "... , I'm afraid you don't have long to live. Maybe a day, probably less. There's nothing we can do.. I'm sorry." All three of them looked at the doctor in shock. "E-excuse me, i-i have to use the restroom." Arthur got up quickly and walked out of the room. Matthew just sat there, staring at his dying brother in shock, tears filling his eyes. 'Maybe a day, probably less.'?! "I'll leave you two alone, i know its quite a shock.." The doctor said as he slipped out the door. "You seem to be taking the news well.." Alfred looked away, "I-it hasn't really sinked in.. A-and i have to be strong.. For you and Arthur.. I have to be the hero." He gave a weak smile.

During this time Arthur was crying his eyes out when the sudden realization hit him, if Alfred was going to die today, he wanted to spend every single second with him, not curled up in the bathroom crying like a small child. He could do that later.. He walked back into the room and sat back down next to Alfred.

"Matt, You're the best bro any dude could have, you're also my best friend. Don't eat too much maple syrup, you'll end up in a maple-induced coma. And I really hope things work out with your baker dude." He winked. "I love ya bro. And Arthur... You have no idea how much i love you." Alfred held his partner's hand, "I should have taken better care of myself... Because now, i can't change anything.. I-I'm helpless.. And I can't be with you forever like i promised.. But in a way, i will be with you forever.." He pointed to Arthur's heart. "Right here. That's where I'll be. For all eternity." He grinned. "You're so cheesy, you Git!" He Smiled, even though all he wanted to do was scream and cry. "Hehe... I know..." He caressed Arthur's face and smiled, his voice weakening with every syllable.

His hand fell to his side limply and his smile disappeared. He was gone.

* * *

**Authors note: sorry this took so long to get up. This chapter kinds of strays away from the Franada element, but just wait, the next chapter will have more Franada :) i also think I'm going to make a UsUk fic that Goes with this one, so keep an eye out for that one**.


End file.
